You Have Me
by torib0o
Summary: Two different boys want the same thing for Christmas; each other. ShikaNeji Christmas story. Xmas BL Yaoi


A/N: I am writing so many things right now, but, here's a holiday gift for you guys. Enjoy the holiday season and act responsibly!

Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

–

Two boys on different ends of the same city sat listlessly during their respective family dinners. Each of them gazed longingly out of a window, wishing they were with the other.

Darkness had fallen long ago and as the dishes were cleared by parents and visiting relatives, sighs left their mouths almost simultaneously. They looked at nearby clocks and as one of them simply stood and left his kitchen, the other bit his lip, wondering if he would be punished for leaving without permission and after a moment's hesitation, he decided he didn't care.

They entered their bedrooms, one of them grabbing a jacket, a small gift and a packet of cigarettes while the other simply pulled a hat over his head and carefully placed a gift bag into a backpack. For a moment, they stayed in their rooms, taking in the personal reminders of the other. In one room, a boy with a spiky ponytail smiled at the awkwardly cut out shapes of birds and clouds dangling by thin wire from his ceiling. In another room, a boy with pale eyes sat on the green cushion in his bay window. At one point in time, the cushion and it's accompanying pillows had been a drab gray, however, once he met the other, he was given the suggestion that he get a brighter, more vibrant cushion. In passing, he asked the other what his favorite color was and boy told him he liked deep greens, browns, and beiges. His cushion was a gorgeous forest green and the accompanying pillow, a light beige.

One boy fingered one of the random birds hanging from his ceiling while the other buried his face in his pillow, it's scent was heavy of spice, vanilla, and a something distinctly manly and distinctly.....him.

After a moment, they each took their leave, one exiting through his front door without so much as a word to any of his relatives while the other opened his bay window and dropped his shoes down to the ground below before slipping his backpack on and climbing down his trellis.

They'd decided to meet in a park days prior and both of their hearts were heavy with anticipation. Despite the obvious passion between them, neither of them acted on it and nor did they want anyone else to. They were fine with the status quo. Or at least, that was what they said as the fire within their hearts threatened to burn them alive and both were sure that they did not want to burn alive. They wanted to feel the soft flickers of heat, warming them from the inside out, but, the flames were burning wildly and they knew this unspoken fervency between them needed to be acknowledged.

They'd been friends for a long time, long before they made the venture into each other's homes and they'd shared awkward, innocent touches. They'd shared thoughts and kisses, held hands and secrets and all of their friends could see the longing that passed between them and wondered why neither said anything of it. They kissed only in greeting and hugged when departing despite wanting to do it so much more often.

One of them reached the park long before the other and he smiled as sat on the cold plastic of a swing, wrapping small, pale hands around metal chains so cold they burned his hands. The park was illuminated only by streetlights and the wind blew harshly as he waited for his companion, hoping he wouldn't be left alone.

He kept his feet on the ground, moving himself slowly as his eyes stayed on the asphalt of the playground. He bit at his bottom lip as time rolled on and he knew his friend was late. Just as he stood to leave, he could smell the acrid scent of cigarettes and felt a hand above his own on the metal bar.

"Getting ready to go?"

"You were late."

"Even though I am usually late," his friend said with a sigh, "I've been standing behind you for nearly twenty minutes." he walked around so he was standing before the other. "If you turned around, you would've seen me."

"I forgot that I'm the one who usually approaches you." he said softly, sarcastically, but, his friend heard and laughed softly.

"Sorry." he whispered as he leaned down to where the other was watching him. They were eye level and from the cold surrounding them, they could feel each other's warm breath against their faces.

"Hey,"he said softly, smiling gently.

"Hi," he whispered, face reddening from both the other's close vicinity and the cold, whipping wind around them.

He grabbed his hands and pulled him from the swing, easily towering over the other's diminutive figure. "'Hi'?" He teased, gently setting his hands on the other's little hips. "That's all I get?"

"Shikamaru," he whined, placing his hands on the Nara's chest.

"Neji," he mimicked the whining tone. "That's how you're going to greet me?"

Neji bit at his bottom lip as he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Shikamaru's chin, hands resting on the Nara's broad shoulders.

"Come on now." He ran comforting hands up and down Neji's sides and rubbed at the small of his back. "Give me a real kiss."

Neji let Shikamaru grasp his chin and tilt it upward and merely blinked as the Nara looked into his eyes. He could feel one of those large hands cupping his cheek and as a thumb gently stroked it.

"I'm going to kiss you now, ok?"

Neji nodded and gasped lightly the instant those familiar lips were on his own. The kiss was chaste, but, there was warmth in it and both boys felt their legs tremble. Shikamaru's hands were on Neji's hips and Neji's hands on the Nara's cheeks when the parted, breathing softly against each other's lips, resisting the urge to dive back in and taste the other's essence.

Shikamaru took a deep breath before pulling away from Neji, who's eyes were still closed, and smiled when the smaller boy followed him forward before opening his eyes and straightening up.

"So," Shikamaru said, watching Neji tilt his head questioningly. "How was dinner with the family?"

Neji rolled his eyes and blew out a soft breath. "Uncle was hanging off the word of people he couldn't stand, Hinata looked as though she would cry when one of our aunts commented on her..._physical_ growth, and Hanabi wouldn't even pretend to pay attention to anyone."

"I bet Hiashi loved that." Shikamaru remarked as he sat down on the swing Neji previously occupied.

"He was livid, though he refused to speak on it with so many relatives presents."

Shikamaru lit a fresh cigarette, taking a puff of it before scoffing. "Do you really think the little princess would get in much trouble?"

It was obvious to anyone with eyes or ears that Hanabi was her father's pride and as such, she never received more than 'a stern talking to', although those talks usually just consisted Hiashi cooing at the girl to 'never do it again'.

"Mmm," Neji mumbled, moving to sit on the swing beside Shikamaru. "How was dinner with your family?"

"Up, up, up!" he grabbed Neji by his waist, garnering a squeal from the Hyuuga. "Where do you think you're going?" Neji only squeaked as he was drawn in the Nara's lap.

"Sit with me." Shikamaru whined and Neji couldn't help but smile as he patted the muscular hands resting on his stomach.

"Ok," he whispered. "So, how was it with your family?"

"Well, my parents were there so..."

Neji laughed as he swatted at Shikamaru's hand. "Oh, you're terrible," he said with a giggle, hearing the Nara chuckle.

"It was actually alright; there were too many relatives for my mother to torture me." he said as he hugged Neji tightly.

"Mmm, glad to know it."

The wind surrounding them was frigid and Neji shivered in the thin argyle sweater he wore. He leaned back into Shikamaru and felt the Nara's arms wrap around his own as the larger boy hunched over his diminutive form.

"Why didn't you put on a coat?" Shikamaru chided.

"I wanted to leave before uncle noticed my absence."

Shikamaru took off his coat and draped it over Neji's shoulders, pulling it closed in the front.

Neji looked over his shoulder questioningly. "You can't give me your coat; you'll be cold."

The Nara shrugged a shoulder, "Better me than you."

Neji's face softened and he gave the Nara a smile before kissing the younger boy's cheek. When he pulled away, his face was a brilliant red and he turned back around immediately. "Thank you."

"Mmm," the Nara mumbled as he gently moved them back and forth on the swing. "Neji, we should talk."

The silence between them was heavy and Shikamaru could hear his blood racing in his ears over the howling wind. This talk had been a long time in coming and while Shikamaru was fine with their mostly platonic relationship, but, he could see that Neji was not. He could see it in the Hyuuga's pale eyes every time they kissed, he could feel it in Neji's tense body when they embraced, he could hear it in Neji's voice when the Hyuuga spoke of matters most tender, even when they didn't directly involve either of them. Their relationship was fine, never straining and hardly ever awkward, but, he knew there were things that needed to be said despite their actions toward each other, because, in some cases, actions do not speak louder than words.

"Should we?" His voice was quiet, nearly impossible to hear.

"We should." Shikamaru said. "I know we-"

"Shikamaru, how many people do you know of that spend their time as we do? How many kiss and hug and tease and cuddle without something less chaste bubbling beneath the surface? How many feel jealous when watching their 'friend' flirt with other people, even if it is only meant in jest?" Neji's voice was nearly silent as he continued. "How many dream of their 'friend' holding them only to wake to a tear soaked pillow?"

"Neji, I-"

"There really isn't anything to talk about is there? I have feelings for you and it seems as though you have feelings for me."

"I do."

"Then what is it that we need to discuss?"

"What we're going to do about us? I dunno, Neji." the Nara sighed before standing up, forcing Neji to do the same. He held out his hand to Neji, "Walk with me?"

Neji nodded as he zipped up the Nara's jacket and put his backpack on before taking the taller boy's hand, allowing himself to be led into the small forest that connected to the playground.

"You know, Neji, I like you," Shikamaru said. "I like you a lot and as fine as I am with what we have, I know you're not."

"If you're thinking of doing something simply for my benefit, don't."

"But wouldn't it make you happy?"

"Not if you choose to do something only for my joy, no." He looked away from Shikamaru, speaking softly. "I think that would hurt more than anything."

The Nara sighed. "Neji, seeing you happy make me happy and I want to be happy." Neji looked at him questioningly and the Nara shook his head. "Sit here." He said, pushing Neji to sit on a fallen log.

The Hyuuga pushed his hair out of his face and watched Shikamaru kneel on the ground in front of him. He could barely see Shikamaru and the Nara was only visible from the faint light of the streetlights.

"Neji, I like kissing you and hugging you and cuddling with you, but, you want more, don't you? You want to be able to say something like 'my boyfriend' or 'I have someone special', right?"

Neji nodded shyly, looking away from the Nara, but, when he felt on a hand on his cheek, guiding him back to the younger man's visage, he didn't fight it.

"I know we put off talking about this for different reasons, but, Neji it's Christmas, you know? How long is it gonna take?" he asked with a humorless laugh. "Ino used to ask when I was going to have a proper talk with you and I'd always say, 'Soon, the time will come soon', and she'd say, 'so will Christmas', but, Christmas is here. How much longer could I beat around the bush with this?"

Neji resisted the urge to lower his head as Shikamaru spoke. He knew he should be enjoying this; this gift of Shikamaru openly desiring to vocalize his thoughts and feelings when, usually, the boy spoke only when he felt it absolutely necessary.

"I know I'm not that great with thoughts and feelings and that sometimes I'm far too technical, but, bear with me here." He took Neji's hand in his own. "Neji, you make happy. Even if we're just sitting in the same room doing nothing, not even speaking, I'm far happier than I would be if I were doing my most favorite of things." he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. "I know Christmas isn't until tomorrow really, but, I'm giving you one of your presents a little early."

Neji watched as Shikamaru opened a box, revealing a silver band with a small, square jewel pressed into it's center. His jaw dropped and his breath was shallow as he watched Shikamaru remove the ring form it's box and take his hand in his own and carefully slip the ring onto his ring finger.

"Shikamaru-"

The Nara chuckled softly. "Don't get too excited; it's only cubic zirconia, but, I hope you like it as much as you would something that would've cost me an arm and a leg." He looked up into Neji's face and found his countenance unreadable. "I know I still haven't asked what you want me too but-"

He was interrupted when Neji catapulted off of the log he was sitting on and dived onto the Nara, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's shoulders and kissing his face. When Neji's lips settled upon Shikamaru's, both boys released content sighs, reveling in the warmth coming from the other. Shikamaru trailed his large hands down Neji's slim back, longing to dip beneath the heavy winter coat the boy wore and feel the warmth coming from his back against his frigid fingertips.

"Be my boyfriend," Neji mumbled against Shikamaru's lips. "Please, please, be my boyfriend."

"Neji," he whispered.

"Please," the words were choked and the Nara felt his heart clench when Neji's body shook with the effort of containing sobs louder than the ones he was releasing. "I know that we've been avoiding it, but, please say you're boyfriend. Let me know I'm yours so I don't have to worry about you chasing others. I want to be it for you, Shikamaru!"

"But, you are 'it' for me, Neji, don't you know that? If you want me, that's all you have to say because you have me."

"I have you?"

"You have me."

–

Not twenty minutes later, the two of them successfully climbed the trellis outside of Neji's window to enter his bedroom and now they were peacefully wrapped up in each other's arms, Neji more so than Shikamaru. They were laying in Neji's bay window, a heavy blanket draped over their bodies as they watched a heavy snow begin to fall.

Neji's head was lain on Shikamaru's shoulder, his hand on the Nara's chest as he looked glinting ring adorning his finger. He smiled widely and turned his face into Shikamaru's shoulder, laughing softly.

"Hey," the Nara nudged him, "What's going on over there?"

Neji just laughed before releasing a content sigh. "Nothing," he said softly. "I'm just so happy right now."

Shikamaru lifted his head a bit and smiled down at where Neji was laying on him. Lifting the hand from his chest, he ignored Neji's curious gaze as he brought the appendage to his lips and kissed the ring on Neji's finger.

"You know, someday," he said, smiling down at Neji. "I"m going to replace that with a diamond."

Neji blushed as he pressed Shikamaru back down hid his face in his neck. "What if I don't want you to replace it?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean," he hesitated as he bit at his lip. "You know, I know this wasn't really expensive or anything but, it's a gift from, the first gift from you as..."

Shikamaru smiled. "As?"

"As my boyfriend." Neji smiled. "But, Shikamaru this has sentimental value to me."

The Nara smiled and turned onto his side, 'causing Neji to the same. He wrapped his arms around that slender waist and sighed softly, contentedly.

"You are a wonder." He said softly. "An absolute wonder."

Neji blinked owlishly before furrowing his brow. "Why?"

Shikamaru only laughed and shook his head. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?!"

The Nara couldn't help but laugh as Neji squawked and slapped at his arm, asking him 'why' and after a few minutes, Shikamaru was sure Neji didn't even know what he was questioning anymore, but, the moment was warm and full of joy and he found that he couldn't have been happier.

As Neji settled down, Shikamaru placed a soft kiss on his forehead and the Hyuuga released a pleased sound as he scrunched up his nose.

"You're adorable, do you know that?"

He nodded his head from where it was buried in Shikamaru's chest. "Of course; you tell me all the time."

"Smug."

"It's your fault if I am."

"Oh-ho!" Shikamaru lifted Neji by his waist and chuckled as Neji laughed and squirmed in his grasp. "If you keep acting so smug, we'll see if I ever give you that diamond."

Neji stuck his tongue out and laughed continued to laugh until Shikamaru lowered him. He rolled his eyes, but, the effect was diffused by the wide smile on his lips. "Shikamaru, I'd only want you replace this ring with a diamond if you planned on marrying me." And the moment the words left his lips, he looked to Shikamaru, whose eyes were heavenward, and dropped his jaw. "Wait-"

"You really are dense today, aren't you?" The Nara asked with a laugh.

"Shikamaru-"

"Hey, Nej," Shikamaru called softly as bells chimed in a far off tower.

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." He brought their lips together and kissed Neji deeply as his fingers twisted in silken, brown locks. He pressed their bodies together intimately as Neji threw a leg over his hip. When they parted, Neji kissed his cheeks, chin, forehead, and eyelids before chastely kissing his lips once more and settling down against his chest with a content smile.

"Merry Christmas, Shikamaru."

As he looked down at Neji's diminutive figure wrapped around his body, Shikamaru couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes and relaxed against pillows beneath his head.

_'There's yet to be a day as good as this one because I've received the best present I could've hoped for.'_

–

End!

A certain reader of mine with whom I talk A LOT on dA mentioned I didn't have a Christmas fic and I realized she was totally right, so here it is ^_^ I hope she, along with everyone else, has enjoyed it lots!

And I just realized we didn't see Neji's gift to Shika but maybe I'll write another fic, a holiday one for New Year's so we can see what Neji gave him.

Should I write a New Year's one? Let me know.

Happy Holidays once again!

Reviews are appreciated.

torib0o (12/21/09)


End file.
